


其人之道

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 这是这个月来第三次被康纳破坏任务，海尔森每每回头都仿佛能在人群里看到那张不动如山的脸上明明白白写着“没错我干的快来打我啊”。没有人喜欢被当成傻瓜，海尔森也不例外。于是他决定在康纳下一次任务时给他一顿教训，让他明白自己的分量。





	其人之道

所以事情就变成这样了。

这里是波士顿的一处地下通道，墙壁是湿冷的，空气中全是腐烂木头和铁锈的味道，入目之处被黑暗笼罩，仅有角落里的提灯散发着昏暗的光芒，但下一秒，它被打翻在地，火光瞬间消失。

那一瞬间，康纳周身的勇气和抵抗也跟随它一同湮灭。

他连日来破坏了圣殿骑士好几处哨点，挫败了三次阴谋，他早该想到海尔森不会就这么放任他，但他还是放松了警惕，甚至就那么几分钟而已，形势就被轻易逆转。

他当时正跟踪着着一个花了他半个月才找到的亲英份子到了一家赌庄的地下室，顺藤摸瓜跟进地下通道里偷听到他和英国密探的谈话。

正当他聚精会神的时候，海尔森如同阴影一样忽然出现在他身后。

圣殿骑士大团长有着不输给精英刺客的步法，挺讽刺的是，他甚至做得更好，在康纳能反应之前，就被他用袖箭抵住了喉咙。

一切发生在瞬间，密室的两个间谍只是狐疑的看了下油灯晃动的火光，便接着继续交谈下去。

被薄木板隔绝的另一边，他被摁在冰冷的墙壁上，身后的男人早已贴过来，像某种梦境里甩不掉的影子。这令他紧张的浑身紧绷，紧接着布料被刀锋划开的声音令他微微一颤。

敏感的耳垂感受到男人逐渐火热的气息，迅速变得红润发烫。海尔森也许察觉了，也许没有，他用空闲的手扔掉被割断的腰带，毫不犹豫的的顺着粗糙的布料探进青年的腿间，在略显细腻的肌肤上流连一阵后，抚摸到他已经挺立的阴茎，出其不意的用指头弹了一下。

刺客无声的挣扎了一下，海尔森贴着他的脸颊，用彼此才能听到的音量发出警告。

“真是个男子汉呢，是不是孩子，躲在暗处嘲弄那些被你捉弄的团团转的圣殿骑士时，你这个大男孩也有这么兴奋吗？”

康纳怒瞪他，面露凶光，但他很难抵抗住海尔森老道的揉弄，干脆闭上眼无视他。

不过男人并非为取悦他而来，于是在手法越发得力的同时，他毫不留情的抽出手，褪下了他的长裤，在注视到因为接触空气而隐隐发颤的臀肉时，恶劣的男人故意在上面留下了指印。

海尔森抬起他的头，手指停留在他嘴唇旁，背对着微弱的灯光，康纳注意到他微微昂起的下巴和倨傲的神色。

让他想一斧子砍过去。

但是男人没给他时间，他深刻的眉眼忽然靠近，给了康纳一个无法避开的吻。

身下一阵刺痛，海尔森草草的手指做完开拓后，就毫无耐性的抬起他一条腿，带着杀气凶狠的插入。他没有忘记收回袖箭，换成手按住康纳僵硬的脖子，让彼此贴的更近。

隔壁的声音忽然拔高，原本和气的交谈变成的尖锐的争论，夹杂着“英王”“税率”“敌人”等词语间或落入暗处两人的耳里。康纳兀的睁大眼，忽然呼吸一紧，只因为他捕捉到那个与此行目的有关的关键词“炸药库”。

海尔森被他夹的有些疼，又很享受，他按住康纳的腰，抽出阴茎，将他转身面对着着他，康纳靠在墙壁上，低垂着眼，几乎没有抵抗的任由他再次插入，只是手臂抵着他的胸，默默抗议男人越来越用力的动作，但眼睛还是警惕的盯着旁边的木板，似乎恨不得在上面烧出一个洞来。

伴随着一声叱骂，密谈的其中一人率先离开，留下的间谍嘴里不停诅咒着对方，脚步声逐渐变大，显然是朝着康纳他们而来。

察觉到这一点的康纳紧张的差点停止呼吸，海尔森压抑住几乎脱口而出的呻吟，他不知道从袖口里掏出什么，准确的飞向角落里的提灯，啪嚓一下，它掉落在地，四周迅速陷入黑暗。

间谍明显被吓了一跳，但他更被黑暗中仿若被人窥视的遐想给吓的夺路而逃，他几乎是贴着海尔森的肩膀离开的，而康纳，他已经被男人忽然深入的动作折磨的四肢酥软，从交合处传来的酸胀感逐渐积累，他快要承受不住，紧扣住墙的手指用力捏紧到颤抖，体内滚烫的硬物越来越深，他再也忍耐不住的闷哼出声。

“混……唔……混蛋……”

“这是我给你的教训，臭小子，如果你下次还想要不自量力，就回想今天是什么操的你无法站稳。”

“休想！老混蛋!”

如果他不是攀着男人的肩还带着断断续续的哭腔会比较有威慑力。

海尔森却不愿意承认自己被轻易的取悦了，他出了不少汗，对他来说挺难得的，在性事上他远没有对待其他事业上来的投入，但康纳总是很容易就能挑拨他。

“还没结束呢，”不甘心的老混蛋这般说道，他复抬起对方的左腿，冲着青年被操弄的一团湿的股缝再次挺了进去，“所以，别这么快就晕倒了。”

 

后续

康纳领路离开地下通道时，故意不告诉海尔森某个地方有一块横出来的木头。最后，他没能参加第二天的刺客会议。

 

THE END


End file.
